


Five Facts About Candy Canes

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Spencer asked me to write something about candy canes and Beth angst and this is the result. Happy Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Facts About Candy Canes

Fact: Candy canes shatter easily. Every year, Alison Hendrix buys extra candy canes for her home because, inevitably, one will break. One or more than one- who can tell any more? They look just alike.

 

Fact: Candy canes are striped with red and white to represent blood and purity. Sarah Manning has given up on both of those things, but the women's candystripe skull splattering the train tracks made her remember them. What is purity when you aren't your own person? What is peace to a wanderer? What is blood to a living woman with cookie-cutter corpses? In another part of the city in a fast-forward time, Cosima Niehaus coughs up blood into a chipped white sink. Blood and purity. Nobody remembers anymore.

 

Fact: Candy canes are also meant to represent the shepherd's crooks that traveled under starlight to see a baby. Sometime in Ukraine a little girl with no last name. is shuffled off to a convent and told about this, blinks her eyes slowly with the deep comprehension of a solemn child. Her name means Light.

 

Fact: Sometime- does time matter? Christmas, after all, is timeless- a woman named Beth Childs puts on a suit and goes to the train station and shatters far too easily. Blood and bone and that is all that matters when there are other people walking around with your face. Somewhere somebody begins singing silent night- stille nacht, murmurs a woman with red hair and a cookie-cutter corpse in the end. The song ends on a pure note, no vibrato, no shivering vocal cords in the cutting wind. Beth Childs ends too.

 

Fact: Candy canes are also occasionally interpreted to represent new beginnings.


End file.
